Taking Chances
by oreoswithoutmilk
Summary: Ali Lupin moves into Forks with her younger brother for what she thinks will just be a few months. She doesn't expect to be thrown into a battle between werewolves and vampires, or that she might find love along the way. Even as she struggles to let go of the past to meet the future, she has to learn to love and trust in others once again. Can she learn how to before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

I knew we had to leave the country when we were forced to sneak out of the Leaky Cauldron.

Granted, in highsight there were other signs as well warning up to that point, but that was the tipping point when I knew it was too dangerous to stay and pretend nothing was happening. The war was over by that point, Voldy dead and only Death Eaters to round up and sentence. But the magical world had Harry and Hermoine to finish that job for them. Even Ron would have been more help then me. It was all I could do to find a place to stay the night that didn't mind teething toddlers and nosey reporters.

So when I snuck out the back entrence, I knew it was time to head to America. Then, when I got there, I had to gather up enough of that courage that Gryffendor was so know for and call Emily. Finally, after three weeks in the "new country" I gathered that courage and enough money to use a pay phone on the outskirts of a small town.

"Hello?" Emily's voice sounded scratchy and my courage flew away from me. "Who is this?"

"Did I wake you? Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry, Em. I'll call back later. No, I just won't call back. I'm sorry for bothering you. Forget I called. Sorry!" I rambled, pulling Teddy closer under my jacket as he grunted softly in his sleep. "Sorry!"

"No, wait!" I paused as Emily shouted, sounding much more awake. "Ali? Is that you? Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's me. Um, I don't know exactly where I am. Give me a second." I peered through a 24-hour gas station and saw that a map of Washington hung on the wall, a city circled with a red Sharpie clearly visable. "I'm in America, Washington state to be exact. I think this town is called Forks, maybe? It's really small, but I'm outside of this sports supply store. What kind of small town has a sports supply store? Sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I? I should really hang up."

"Ali, don't hang up! I'm having someone come and pick you up. I live on a reservation outside of Forks. They'll bring you to me." There was a pause before Emily spoke in a small voice. "Ali, how are you?"

"Fi-." She cut me off.

"Don't you dare say fine! Both you and Harry said that too much. It drove Hermoine and me crazy! How are you really?"

I laughed weakly. "You know that point when your falling? When you feel terror, excitement, and anticipation all at once? That's what I'm feeling. I'm kind of dreading the landing." There was a sad laugh on the other end. Teddy burrowed his head deeper into my shoulder as a car pulled up infront of the shop, the headlights blinding. "I have to go, Em. I think your ride for me may be here. Talk to you soon." I hung up the phone, my hand reaching in my sweater sleeve for my wand just in case Emily hadn't sent them.

A guy got out and yelled from his car. "Are you Ali? Emily sent me to get you. She said to tell you that The-boy-who-refues-to-die, the-girl-who-refues-to-be-stumped, the-boy-who-refues-to-get-fat-despite-all-he-eats, and the-girl-who-refues-to-forget are all going to save the world again." I laughed at that and walked forward to the car. As I neared it he held out a hand. "I'm Embry by the way." I smiled.

"I'm Ali and this guy is Teddy." When I said this his eyes widened as if he hadn't seen the baby until I introduced him.

"Do you have any bags? We have room." He offered but I shook my head. I had all of Teddy's things in my messanger bag I had picked up from a church drive and all my other stuff I had to leave in England until I could have the DA ship it to me. The DA had helped build again once the war was over, joining with the Order during certain missions. Embry started up the car, speeding down the road until we passed a sign that welcomed drivers to La Push. "So, is Teddy your son?" I laughed and shook my head again.

"No, Teddy's my brother. Well, adoptive brother. His father took me in when I was younger since he knew my Da. When he got married, he let me be in the wedding then when Teddy was born named me godmother and sister. I think it was his dad at least, I was traveling at the time so I don't know for certain." I paused, realizing I was rambling yet again. "So, where's Emily's house?"

"Down this driveway." He said, mostly focusing on driving. I hid a smirk. It was probably one of the first times he drove. We went over a pot hole and the car dipped. Teddy wrapped a fist around a bundle of my sweater and rubbed his face against my shoulder sleepily. I kissed his head and hugged him closer.

We pulled in front of a house that looked like something out of a holiday card. It was two stories with a wrap around porch. A bench swing hung by the door. Embry honked the car horn and a woman came out. She was looked tall, but I was short so everyone seemed tall. A round face framed by black hair looked worried. It took me a second to see the scars running down her cheek. She practially ran to the car and was followed by a shorter guy that looked like a younger Embry. "Ali!" Emily jerked the door to the car open and pulled me out, strangling me into a hug. She released me after a few seconds when I twisted away. I instantly felt bad when I saw her hurt expression.

"Have you met Teddy?" I gestured to the toddler in my arms. Emily stared at him then gaped between me and him. At the raised eyebrow I shook my head slightly and mouthed '_later_'. She nodded and slipped her arms under Teddy's.

She lifted him up and cooed. "Aw, hello gorgeous! How are you, prince?" She gave him a kiss and made a face at him as he opened his eyes. He blinked sleepily at her, grinning as he grabbed a strand of her hair in his fist. He giggled as she made another face. "Aw, your adorable! Come on, Ali, lets get you inside. No offense, but you stink. This is Quil by the way. Do you have any bags?" I shook my head and she nodded, then ushered me into the house. "When was the last time you ate? You seem to skinny." I laughed at her, trying to get Teddy back but failing when she pulled him away.

"I'm fine. I had half a bowl of soup last night for dinner." I told her she tutted dissaprovingly and pushed me through the doorway of the house and down a hall.

"That does not make you fine. Now, take a shower and I'll bring Teddy some new clothes. I'm fairly certain that we wear the same size still so there's extra clothes in the cabnet for you and one of Sam's friends gave us some baby clothes to donate for Teddy. It's not charity, so don't even start!" Emily said. She slammed the door to the bathroom sut behind her and I turned to look at Teddy. He giggled from where he had been placed in the sink and I smiled back at him.

"Come on, Cub. Time to get you clean." I turned the water on and got in, undressing Teddy so he could wash too. After a quick rinse to get any dirt off, I got dressed and let new water collect at the bottom. I sat down outside the tub with Teddy facing me. He splashed me and I splashed back for a few minutes, then started talking to get mind away from playing. "Want to hear a story, Cub?"

"How about you tell about the first time we became friends?" I turned to see Emily standing in the doorway. She held up a nappie with trucks on it and sat down on the closed toliet. I smiled at her, and began to wash Teddy's back as I started the story.

"Once upon a time there were five friends. Lady Emily, Lady Ali, Lady Hermoine, Lord Ron, and Lord Harry. Now these friends were very close, but like all great adventureurs had to have an event to make it like so. Well, this adcenture happened on a Halloween night when they were first years in the kingdom of Hogwarts. Lady Ali and Lady Emily were leaving a room when they happened to hear Lady Hermoine run past Lord Ron and Lord Harry, crying. When asked, Lord Ron told that he had said someting mean about Lady Hermoine that caused her to cry. Well, the ladies went to talk to her, but were unaware that a troll was loose in the kingdom. Lord Ron and Lord Harry went to warn the girls, but locked them in with the troll instead. What could happen next but they figured what they had done and came barging in to rescue, only to see Lady Ali tackle the thing while the other two ladies threw plumbing at it. After some quick team work, all were saved and all five were the best of friends again!" I finished the story and the bath at the same time and looked up to see Teddy dozing slightly in the water.

"Looks like you tired him out." Emily said, handing me a towel. I laughed.

"That adventure tired me out. Can we stay the night?" I asked. Emily rolled her eyes at me.

"No, I invited you here only to get you nice and sleepy and send you off again." She said sarcasticly. I blushed. "I would offer you food, but you seem so tired. Talk and food will wait." I nodded and she yawned. "There is a guest room in the back, you can crash there." She went to leave but then turned around and looked back. "You're really here, Ali. You're a survivor like the rest of us now."


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke the next morning I lay in bed for a while, letting it sink in.

I had found Emily, I no longer had to continue running around the country. I could raise Teddy nearby, let him grow up with an aunt that loved him. He wouldn't have to face the press to see someone else that knew his parents, and he wouldn't have to see the biased gits that had helped kick us of of England to start with.

I smiled and rolled over, watching from my bed the form of Teddy sleeping beside his stuffed wolf. The animal looked more like Padfoot then I cared to think about, but Teddy had insisted on it once he saw it, crying until I bought it and gave it to him.

Slipping my feet from under the covers to the floor, I stood and walked over to the transfigured crib we had made for him. Teddy was sleeping on his stomach, the toy held by one hand while the other hand's thumb was fused to his mouth. I bent down beside the crib and stroked the back of his head, running the hair through my fingers.

He had grown up so fast. If only Remus or Tonks could see him now.

I blinked back the tears that were forming, swiping a hand to get them away.

One of my biggest regrets in the war was that I wasn't there for Teddy's birth or Tonk's pregnancy. I had been camping with Harry and Hermoine that year, and it was only when Ron came back that I found out that I was even going to have a baby brother. The news had us so happy, we celebrated for the entire night afterwards, even letting Ron come back without attacking him too much. Then we had slipped with the Taboo and we had payed the price.

I snapped out of my thoughts, fingering my left arm where the scars still stood red. It had been a cursed blade, so the message on Hermoine's and my arm could always be read. Bellatrix was sick that way.

A sudden whimper made me look down and scoop Teddy up. He sniffled into my shoulder, tiny tears rolling down his cheeks and into the fabric of my shirt and the wolf toy. "Hey, little guy. Did you have a bad dream? Aw." I shhed him and rocked him slightly. "Its all right now, okay? Its all right now." Once he was finished I grabbed the wolf and gave it to him, smiled as he started chattering to it, nightmare forgotten in the light of his old friend. "Come on, cub. Let's see if Aunt Emily is up yet."

I perched him on my hip, reset my glamors, and walked out of the bedroom, to down the hall where I remember Emily saying the kitchen was. Emily was in there, humming to the radio and stirring a bowel of something. When she saw me she smiled sadly.

"Do you know that I woke up thinking I had imagined you?" She laughed slightly but then quickly brightened. "Take a seat and talk. I'm afraid we don't have any food for toddlers." She frowned but I shook my head.

"It's okay. He can eat real people food as long as he just gets small portions. He finished teething almost a month ago. Didn't you, cub?" I held him up as I sat down so it looked like he was standing on my thighs. He giggled and waved the wolf at me. I kissed his nose and transfigured a highchair for him from one of the beads on my braclet. Harry had given it to me for my birthday once he found out that we were going to be leaving to travel. It had come in handy so much. "What can I do to help?" I asked Emily.

She got a box of pancake mix from the shelf and handed it to me. "Please make this and tell me whose kid Teddy is." I froze for a second before taking the box and working. We worked for a few minutes before I spoke up.

"Tonks finally convinced Remus to marry her around June two years ago. They had a beautiful wedding, it was in the forest outside of Tonk's house- just the two of them and family. Not even Harry knew about it before hand. Mind you, though, Siri's portrait sobbed through the whole thing. We kept thinking that the paint was going to smear, but it never did. They were going to go on their honeymoon once the war was over, so the wedding was basically it. Then we went our seperate ways and when we met up again Tonks had given birth to Teddy. A beautiful baby boy with beautiful blue hair." I said, smiling as I rmembered Tonk's brief complaint about thinking her baby was set to have blue hair. I looked up to see Emily smiling. Then she turned sad.

"Ali, not to pry or anything, but what happened? Give the public version if you must, but I have to know. Last I heard Dumbledore had died and Voldemort was taking over the _Daily Proffet _and _The Quibbler_. Hell, people thought crazy things for a while. Not even the radio was much help after a while. Fred's broadcast became more and more vague and then he started moving the stations and I couldn't find him again. Not to mention I had to try to find it when no one was around. Only Leah and Sam could help me, and with Sam away for a meeting and Leah constantly moody, it doesn't leave many options. What happened over there, Ali?" Emily asked. I swallowed and looked away from her.

"That's a loaded question, Emily. Are you sure you want to know?" I asked her. She nodded and looked secoonds from begging.

"I don't know if I _want_ to, but I know that I _need_ to. I was going crazy being so far away during the war and now that's its over, I'm going crazy not knowing what happened." She said. I nodded, not noticing my hand was slowing as I thought back.

"After Dumbledore died it was chaos. The funeral was rushed so everone could make it. After it Ron, Hermoine and I were talking about what we were going to do." I began. "Then, Harry came over and told us that he had dumped Ginny. When we asked why he just told us that where things were going, dating the Boy-Who-Lived could be dangerous or even deadly. Then he told us that before he died, Dombledore left him a mission, and he understood if we didn't want to help him with it. Well, we told him that he was talking nonsence and we all said we would help him. Harry said that Voldemort had split his soul into seven peices, and that he had already destroyed one of them, but he had to destroy the rest of them before anyone could kill Voldemort.

"We spent the next summer getting ready, but we couldn't tell anyone about our mission or that we weren't going to Hogwarts in the fall. Everytime someone said something about the future we had to smile and make plans for a future that wasn't going to happen. At Bill and Fleur's wedding," I paused before continuing. "At their wedding, the death eaters attacked. We ran off, going to Siruis's old house. We spent a while there before raiding the ministry, and then we had to camp out in the woods, moving periodically. Then Ron and Harry got into a fight because we were so unprepared and Ron left!

"You got to understand, Emily, we didn't have food or heat. Most nights we were hungry and that got us cranky. Not to mention the Horcrox that we did have turned us all against each other by convincing us of our deepest fears. We couldn't go anywhere because the muggles were convinced that we were criminals, and the magical towns that we might have been welcomed in were swarming with Death Eaters and dementors. The invibality cloak was too small for the four of us, and the Horcrox made sure that none of us could go alone. Then if we used magic we could be caught and changing our apperances hardly worked becuase most of the time enchanment revealiers were placed by Death Eaters in towns.

"Then Ron came back and we got somewhere. We found the sword of Gryffandor and started killing Horcroxes, but we were caught by... well we were caught. They took us to the manor and we got out by luck and Dobby.

"After that it was easy, we raided Gringots, stole a dragon, and escaped to Hogwarts. Once there we had a battle, and well the rest is there. Harry died once more, rose from the grave and killed Voldemort with a simple _Expelliamous._" I paused. "Em, you have no idea how scary it as to see Hagrid holding Harry. We all thought he was dead, and that meant that not only would we lose our friend, but also the only hope in the war. It was jsut so scary, then he popped back up and we thought we were going to lose him again as he faced off Voldemort, but he managed to survive that too."

We sat in silence for a while before I forced myself to tell the rest of the story. "Then we walked inside, and I saw both Remus and Tonks there, hoding hands even in death. Colin Creevy, the two of them, Sean Michals, Snape, all just... dead. George wouldn't let Fred out of his sight for weeks, not that I blame him. Fred died and then came back. His first words were his new prank idea.

"Then the history books were written and life was forced to go on. I got Teddy and we tried to settle down, got disowned from the family, and got harassed by Rita Seeker and her minions. After that I traveled with Teddy." I told her, she sighed.

"And after all of that, the Golden Trio, never changed their name once." She shook her head. I laughed slightly.

"These things take time, Emily. The ministry finally recognizes werewolves as people rather than animals, lets move slowly into them respecting me too." I smiled.

"I would not have the same patience as you." She said, and I laughed.

"I know. I remember a certain someone telling Hermoine that she should just strip infront of Ron while having her chest read that they would get married." I teased.

"Well it would have gotten them together." Emily laughed. "Besides, Ginny was all for it as well. She just didn't want to be in the room while she did it. She was going to be in the other room doing it for Harry." I laughed at that and just like that we were back to were we had left in school, all thoughts of the war forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

The first few days that I stayed with Emily were amazing.

I would wake up, get Teddy ready for the day, and then help Emily make breakfast. Sometimes we were joined by Embry or Quil and they would stay most of the day. Finally, though, on the second week Emily came into the kitchen one morning to see me hunched over a computer, trying to figure out what every thing meant.

"Ali?" Emily cautiously started, grabbing a mug and filling it with tea from the spitting pot. "What are you doing? Where's Teddy?" I blinked at her and pointed towards my toe, where Teddy was in his baby carrier and I was tapping it to rock it slightly. Emily gave me a disbeleiving look and I shrugged. "Whatever, this is a topic for later. What are you doing?"

"I'm finding a job." I said. Emily opened her mouth to protest but I held up a hand. "I have been mooching off of you for too long. I'm trying to stay in the area, but I need a job. I am not going to raise Teddy to take from others. Plus, once this mystery man of yours comes home you're not going to want me sleeping in the next room. Silencing charms only go so far." Emily blushed but nodded.

"What kind of job are you looking for?" She asked. "And just so you know you can live here as long as you want."

"Thank you. I'm looking for a teaching job. I really liked that back in fifth and sixth year. It was fun, even if Harry did most of the detailed planning." I said, remembering the hours and hours of DA that Harry had subjected us to. Even though it was fun and necessary, most people took it just as a social club rather than an actual defense association. Lavander Brown had just taken it to tell us how hot she though Ron was, even after they broke up. Just another reason why Hermoine had hated her.

"Okay, um, I think the reservation only allows natives to teach most of the classes, but there might be an English opening. No, wait, Leah is taking that." Emily grabbed the computer from me and started typing at rapid speeds. "Um... Oh! Forks High, they have like six openings since everyone was moving around last year. That and there was a huge scandal about something or another. Okay, they have a history, maths, music theory, gym, and folklore spots open. Ha, get this. The folklore is about superstions about magic in England and the medival time peroid. This is practicly made for you, love."

I laughed and nodded. It did sound promising, and who knew it better than someone who lived through magic and Binns history of Magic class for six years? "What are the times?"

"The medival-" Emily began but I stopped her.

"No, what are the times I have to work?" I refraised the question. Emily blushed.

"From eight to three, but you would start as soon as you are hired." She said. At my hesitation she added, "I will look after Teddy if you really want this job. I have nothing better to do, and really Teddy is not a problem."

I looked at her, thinking before nodding. "What number do I have to call?"

0-0-0

"And you have my number?" I asked. Emily sighed and looked at me.

"Yes, for the hundredth time, I have your bloody number. Now get out of the car." She deadpanned. I nodded and reached into the backseat to kiss Teddy. I took a deep breath and looked at the school. All it had taken was a phone call and I was hired for the next day. Only the next day had arrived and my confidance was steadly retreating. "Oh, for the love of Merlin!" Emily cried out when I didn't move to get out. "Ali look at yourself."

I looked down at my too large sweater and skinny jeans. It was my typical muggle look since the sweater reminded my of robes once it got long enough. Granted I was naturally short so the medium was long enough to reach past my butt on most cuts. I had gotten a hair cut, but my hair still remained at the curve of my back code pureblood traditions.

I looked back and Emily and she softened. "Ali, love, you can do this. Merlin, you faced the darkest wizard of all time and lived." She didn't know the accuracy of that statement. "You can deal with hormone driven kids that think that their adults. Their agnst is nothing compared to Voldy." I nodded and slipped out of the car, pulling my purse with my laptop out of with me. I started walking to the school, avoiding the cars of people arriving already. I was a few feet away when a yell made me pause. "HAVE FUN AT SCHOOL! MAKE LOTS OF FRIENDS!" I turned and stared at Emily but she just crackeled and drove away, leaving me bright red and the center of attention as the new girl.

Booming laughter made me look over to see a large man hunched over laughing as a woman beside him snickered slightly. They were beautiful. I was suddenly glad that I was a confidant in myself. Otherwise the minor jealousy at their features would have been crippling. I shook my head and laughed as well, figuring it was better than just immitating a tomato.

I walked into the building that was my classroom, setting my coffee on the desk in the front and placing my bag in the rolling chair. The room was medium size, all of the desks pushed into groups of five or six. I frowned and started moving them into rows. Other than that and a few white boards beind my desk, it was empty. I mentally thanked Emily for teaching me how to use the classroom supplies and wrote my name on the board before sitting down. After a moment of nothing I leaned back in the chair and propped my feet on the desk.

I could get used to this.

**Next chapter is the first day of school with a surprise twist! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

BELLA POV

"I still can not beleive that you signed me up for that class." Rosalie complained, flicking a strand of hair behind her ear. I muffed a giggle as Emmet and Alice started explaining for the third time since lunch began that it was going to be a fun class. I leaned back into my seat, watching it all play out.

"You ready for the next class?" I turned to see Jasper looking at me. I nodded, mock serious.

"It's going to be tough, especially for you guys." He nodded solemnly. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression and he joined me. Somehow we had managed to become friends, a fact that still amazed me when I thought about the fact that he smelled blood the strongest. "What about you, Bella? Are you excited to take the folklore class?"

"Oh yeah." I said, grining at him. "It'll be fun." The bell rang for the end of lunch and I stood up, grabbing my bag. We walked through the school to the building two over from the parking lot. Mike walked up to us, grinning like an idot as he nodded to the room where we were walking to.

"Did you hear?" He asked. At our blank looks he got excited and nodded again. "The new teacher came in today for the folklore class. She's from Europe and apparently very attractive if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows as if he was being subtle and I looked at him in disgust. "I figured I may offer her a ride, apperantly she got a call in fourth period that her friend got a flat and can't drive her home. That way there can be a moment alone."

I cringed. Ever since he had gotten the hint that I wasn't interested, Mike had decdided that we were best friends that should share everything. "That's nice, Mike." She grinned at me and nodded. He was about to say something else when we arrived in the classroom and I left him, moving to sit in the back corner with Allice and Jasper. Emmet and Rosalie sat in front of us, Rosalie already getting out a peice of paper to doodle on.

Right before the bell rang a short girl walked in. She had long black hair tied back in a braid that ended at the bottom of her back. She had olive skin, and big blue eyes. Her sweater was almost too big and hung off one shoulder so she was constantly pulling it up. Jeans rolled up at the bottom and showed off a tattoo on her ankle. She stood at the center of the classroom and beamed at all of us, and I saw her heals made her almost normal height. "Hi, guys! You must be my class this period. If your not, please leave before transfering in." She announced. I stared. She looked too young to be a teacher. "Alrighty, my name is Ali Lupin, you can either call me Professsor Lupin or Ms. Lupin, either one is fine. You all signed up for this class, so I am assuming that you are at least a little interested in it. So, we are going to go around the room and give your name and either a story or creature that you are most interested in- and yes, ghost stories do count." She gestured for the first person to start talking.

"My name is Mike and my favorite story is the headless horsemen." He said, giving her a nod and wink. She arched an eyebrow and shook her head slighlty before moving on.

"Amy, ghosts."

"Jessica, mermaids."

"Ben, gouls."

It continued around the room until it came to our back corner. "Rosalie, witches."

"Emmet, vampires." He smirked as he said this and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Jasper, vampires."

"Alice, fourtune tellers."

"Bella," I tried to think of what my favorite was. The easy answer was vampires as I was dating on, but they weren't really my favorite. I frowned before deciding. "My favorite is witches." I saw Alice start slightly before Ali began speaking again.

"My name is Ali and I like werewolves, as well." She was perched on the front of her desk, her heels on the ground beneath her swinging feet. "So, a few rules before we begin. First, no eating anything that makes noise. Second, no late homework. I won't give you guys a lot of homework, because too much and no one ever does it. However, when I do assign it I expect it to be done and turned in no later then the due date. Third rule is that you are in my class so don't do any work for other classes. I can promise you that those classes are not in this room. Fourth, please do not show affection in my class. I don't care if you just found your soulmate, congradulations, it will mean so much more after it sinks in. Let it sink in during this class. We are after lunch and if someone feels like a shag, I do not want everyone to loose thier lunch on my floor. Understood? Good." She took a glance at her watch and jumped down to the floor. "The bell rings in a minute, but I'll dissmiss you lot early. Shoo, go home." She waved all of us gone and the class hesitantly stood up and filed out of the room. Mike started forward, but a brush by of Jessica's had him staring at her butt and following obidently. I walked forward.

"Um, Ms. Lupin?" I started and she turned around.

"I know I said to call me that, but I just changed my mind. That makes me feel old. Call me Ali." Ali said. I smiled and nodded.

"Ali, I overheard that you didn't have a ride to your house? I promise I'm not creepy." I added when she looked startled. "I just- a friend of mine, no an aquantience of mine is thinking about offering to drive you home and I promise mine will be less awkward for everyone." She laughed and nodded.

"Sure. I would love a ride home, but it is a bit far..." She warned. I shrugged. With Edward hunting, I had nothing to do until nightfall. She grinned at me and picked up a cup from the desk and pouring the water in a plant beside her door. "You leaving now?"

0-0-0

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong!" I yelled, waving my hands from the stearing wheel before realizing what I was doing.

"I am not wrong! You are! How can anyone think that? It's stupid!" Ali yelled back. "The word is biscuit, cookie sounds so stupid!"

"A biscuit is what you eat for breakfast, not for a snack."

"Why would you eat a buscuit for breakfast? That's dumb."

"Oh, say squirrel." I said in exasperation. She blinked before giving me a dead look.

"Shut up." I laughed and she joined in as I parked the car. "You're home."

"Ah, thanks for the ride. Do you want to come in for a second? I know it's a long ride back to Forks." She offered. I thought about saying no, but changed my mind and got out of the car.

"Thanks." We walked up to the front door and she kicked it open.

She dropped her bag by the door and hollored. "Honey! I'm home!" A head poked out of a door way and glared at her.

"Did you really have to do that? Teddy is going-. Oh! You made friends!" The head led way to a body and I tried not to stare at the scars on the side of the girls face. "This is so exciting! She didn't kidnapp you, did she, honey? I can call someone if you need it. Don't let the new teacher bully you, now." Ali slapped the back of her head and she stuck out her tounge and stuck a hand out for me. "I'm Emily. You must be Bella Swan. Charlie was always bragging about you when he came to the reservation. Come to think of it, Jake was always singing your praises too. I would keep that up. Fan clubs are wonders for the selfesteme you know." I blinked at her and Ali laughed.

"You're scaring the girl, Uley." Ali said, Emily just rolled her eyes and pointed to the doorway she came through.

"You have a toddler in there that wants attention." Was all that was said before Ali was out of the room and into the next. We could hear her cooing loudly and praising a baby. I'm sure my eyes were huge because Emily took one look at me and laughed. "Not her's, don't worry. Teddy's her brother." She took a deep breath and looked at me. "So, you're the girl who's dating a vampire."

I stared at her. "How do you-?" She cut me off with a wave.

"First rule, always deny what other's don't know. Second, I'm Quillete. I knew the stories before you were even born." She told me. I nodded.

"I'm surprised that you take the myths seriously. Most don't. Does Ali? know" I asked her. She shook her head at me.

"She's not Quillete. Now come to the kitchen, your too skinny."

"You don't care?" I asked her, already following her to the kitchen where Ali was now trying to get Teddy to say her name.

"He can't help it, and you love him- or think that you do at least.I have no idea how you feel. Telling you what to do would be pointless as I have never been where you are. Just be careful, don't do anything that you can't undo." Emily warned me. It wasn't until later, after I ad come home full and happy, that I realised that she hadn't said why she took them seriously.


End file.
